Blazblue: Renegades
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Blazblue, the world full of endless possibilities. In this particular one, follow the lives of six individuals who have been casted aside by society as they join together to find the truths of the NOL, Six Heroes, and the world they live in while trying to discover more about themselves to who each of them are. Same characters, different roles, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Renegade Academy

From a bright haze, Aria emerged from her slumber and groaned her way upright on the bed. Brushing aside her bangs and blinking a few times, Aria gradually woke as did her senses; what filled her vision was a somewhat low ceiling, large chesser draw, and the fingers of sunlight that filtered through her window. Every day she woke up to this peaceful setting, and after twelve years, she still couldn't believe it. It felt like yesterday they were laying half-dead in the snow, cold pellets landing on their cheeks and burying them under the white blanket until Ayame arrived; their savior.

Aria stretched with a powerful yawn eyeing the clock which read approximately seven on the dot. Moving on her position on the bed, she leaped onto the rather chilly wooden floor and strode out of the room for her daily routine not even bothering to change out of her white shorts and blue top. The silver-haired girl sighed patting along to her brother's room, stopping after two doors. From outside snore could be heard as another sigh left her lips as she groggily pushed the door open to find Shu splayed out on his bed. Covers kicked off and mouth just wide enough to shove a sword down his throat.

"Heh."

…But she had other plans.

Evil smirk unhidden on her delicate features, Aria tip-toed over to her brother, and once she got close enough, rolled him into the blanket like a tortilla before finding reaching for and pinching his nose to cut off his air supply. No more than a few seconds did Shu awaken to find himself engulfed in darkness and screamed violently, tossing and turning as he rolled off the bed with a wall-rattling thud. Once his eyes stopped spinning, they were able to lock onto the giggling troublemaker.

"Morning 'little brother'," she teased, knowing it would get him riled up, and was glad when it worked.

"I'm not little, Aria," Shu groaned.

"You are to me," she stooped down to poke him gently on the nose, her smile contagious as one curled his lips into one.

"I swear, you're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Love you too. Now, go and get dressed already idiot. You don't want to be late meeting up with your friends, now do you?" Aria told him before making her way out, closing the door with a click.

"I swear I'm gonna get you back one day. And you're the idiot," Shu muttered to himself, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction when he said so and glad she couldn't hear him.

"No, you won't!" He voice muffled through the door.

…Never mind.

* * *

Aria hummed over the sizzling pot dressed in a more relaxed and casual outfit consisting of black shorts, a blue short-sleeve top exposing her midriff, a gray trimmed black jacket zipped up a halfway exposing her cleavage, and black combat heels. The platinum-haired woman peered back at her brother coming downstairs, unable to keep her smile at bay. He still hasn't thrown out that "Unleash the Beast" shirt yet and his taste for pure black could use some variety. Not like she could talk anyway. But she couldn't help but notice the slight distress on his face.

"Shu, everything alright?"

"I can't find my daggers... I left them on the table last night—now they're gone." Shu groaned, checking every nook and cranny to come up empty, but turned to a _'ahem'_ from his sister to find what he was looking for dangling between her fingers. "Seriously? You had them the whole time?"

"I've had them for a couple days now," Shu couldn't help but gulp and tense to the stern tone and glare his sister held. "I found you past out in the front yard with bullet holes embedded into every tree and these stabbed into the ground. Wanna explain yourself? What have I told you?"

"Heh, sorry about that sis. I just get a little carried away when I find my groove and—OW!" Shu's accuse was cut off when Aria fingers pulled on his cheeks, turning it red, summoning a tear from the boys eye as he begged for forgiveness, only for her to pull harder. "When I found you collapsed and unresponsive I THOUGHT you died on me. If you do that again, so help me god, I'll tie put you in a straight jacket and leave you for the wolves, got it?"

"Yes yes yes yes, ok! I understand!"

"Good." Like a slab of meat, his cheek slapped him when Aria let it go, rubbing the sore spot as Aria made her back over to the stove to retrieve their breakfast.

"You have no mercy..." Shu groaned his way to the table, plopping himself down across from his sister. "Anyway, where are you and your friends heading today?"

"They're not my friends, Shu."

"Yet," he added, receiving a growl from Aria. "I mean, come on. You've been on missions helping Ragna and...Noel for the past year now. Surely you're friends with them by now."

"More forced acquaintances than friends. One's a loudmouth who has no idea how to interact with another human being, while the other just pisses me off." Aria said.

"Ragna or Noel?"

"Noel."

"Why?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me—other than the fact you two don't get along, nothing much."

"You know that didn't answer my question right?"

"But were you expecting one from me?"

"Touche."

A knock on the door arched both their brows as a curious Shu peaked over her sister to find a shadow about half his height before the door. Didn't take more than a second to figure out who, and with a smile, trotted over to the door to open it and greet the short azure-eyed blond standing before him now. Right now, she should be at the Renegade hall. What's she doing here?

"I see you've awoken, Shu. I thought I had to come over to wake you myself, but Aria took care of that for me." The girl, Es, reminded Shu of a robot with the monotone and stale way she spoke. But that devoid way of speech often leads to her blunt statements that usually lead to a drop in confidence from him. The tongue is sharper than the blade, so they say.

"Thanks for worrying about my well-being. I can really _feel_ the love," Shu rolled his eyes.

"Heh, you really need to learn how to lighten up," Es told him, sporting a smile.

"Look who's talkin'," Shu retorted.

"I tell him that all the time, but I'd rather he stay the way he is. It's so fun to tease him when he's all flustered," said an approaching Aria with an inviting smile. "Come on in, Es. We've got time to kill and you don't come around here too often."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we should be on our way. The train was backed up on the way here and who knows what will happen on the way back."

Shu shuddered at _'train'_ , feeling as if he was going to puke just from imagining that moving monstrosity. Not like he had a choice in the matter anywho. Aria couldn't help but laugh at the scrunched face of her brother and gave him a slap on the back that pushed him forward.

"Alright, you two take care. And don't get into any trouble, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Shu groaned his way out the door, leaving Aria by herself as she watched her brother and Es disappear.

"Alright; I better get going too."

* * *

"I hate...vehicles..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Es turned her gaze from the sickly Shu to the window, appreciating the view of Tenki city; the location of the Renegades hall. Shunkashuto, a city hidden from the outside world not wanting to be discovered by the NOL. Its founders gathered patrons from hierarchical cities from around the world and established this eutopia away from prying eyes. Shunkashuto was divided into four districts: Haru, Nastu, Aki, and Fuyu in testament to the four seasons. Each home to its own lifestyle so diverse, traveling to these districts was like traveling from Yabiko to Kagutsuchi. Quite the shift, yeah?

Currently, Es and Shu were on their way from the Haru district in Tenki, finally docking at the station to walk (well, in Shu's case run) out onto the platform.

"Free at last!" Shu cheered.

"Grow up," Es reprimanded, walking off the platform with Shu running to catch up with her. Azure eyes set on the massive building erected at the junction of the Haru central district. It was a large bone white tower, stretching several stories high and from the very top, you couldn't even see the people parading around on the surface. Es peered back to her limping friend still recovering from the ride here and thought of purchasing some patches for his motion sickness.

"...ey! Shu! Es!" A familiar voice stopped the pair in their tracks, their eyes attracting to the voice to find a brown-haired young man accompanied by a shorter blond haired woman with hair tied in a long ponytail stretching down her back.

"Naoto? Raquel too?" Shu quirked a brow at the rather surprising guests. Normally these two would just teleport over since a certain someone has a slight case of claustrophobia. "You decided to take the train finally?" Shu teased.

"You made it off the train with it taking you away finally?" Naoto retorted, receiving a glare from Shu.

"Enough with the idle banter. I would rather not be late because you two wanted to have a contest of 'best idiot'," Raquel started off with Es, a growling Naoto and Shu following behind as they made their way through the crowded streets (much to Naoto's dismay) to the school that grew larger and larger the closer they got.

"By the way, why are we going there again?" Naoto rose the question to deflect himself from the crowd he was forced to swim through.

"Because today is where all new agents and rookies are set into groups of six. I believe I informed and drilled this into your head on the way here. Or were you just so afraid of the people beside you, you couldn't stop shivering for one moment to grasp a single word I said?"

"Classes?"

A sigh. " Warrior, Assassin, Gunner, Sorcery, and Tech you simple minded buffoon."

"So, does each team have a set amount of classes that can be together?" Naoto queried.

"You will see once we arrive—so, stop asking so many questions; be patient."

"You're just saying that because you have no idea either," Naoto smirked, quickly straightening up when Raquel rose a finger dancing with electricity. But thankfully they were standing before the school by the time the conversation ended. Mission accomplished.

While the others made their way inside, Shu couldn't help but look up at the tower trying to find the top to no avail. Memories and flashes hit him then, both good and bad. To think, its really been twelve years since they escaped that hell-on-earth. It felt like a dream—like some children's fairytale come to life. Shu swallowed a wad, feeling a little nervous now before the towering hall before starting inside after his friends. He couldn't help but smile when his eyes met them.

Finally, he can move forward.

* * *

"Wow, these hallways are huge!" Shu spoke in astonishment.

"You're telling me!? If the hallways are this big, then I can't imagine what the cafeteria is like." Naoto said.

"You two can do your sightseeing later, for now, we prep ourselves for class." Raquel interrupted.

"Geez, what's the matter with you, the word fun not in your vocabulary?" Shu asked sarcastically.

"Do you prefer to die an early death on your first day?" Raquel shot back as electricity danced along her fingers. Shu wanted to retort and goad her into doing it, but once he saw Es glaring at him, he chose to rethink his words.

"I'll pass." Quickly recomposing himself, he asked another question. "So does anyone know where we're supposed to go and why everyone else is in uniforms?

"That is the school uniform idiot." Shu gained a tick mark on his head as Raquel spoke.

"Okay but where do we get _**ours**_ , because none of us were exactly informed about needing to wear one?" he pointed out.

"That's because on the first day all new students are given their uniforms at the end of the tour." All four teens turned their attention to the voice from behind them and saw a young adult woman with short pink hair stretched to her shoulders with red eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Misaki, and I'm the tour guide for new students to Renegade Academy." The now named woman introduced herself as she smiled at them. "Hmhm, it's always a pleasure to meet new students. Now shall we get on with the tour." She announced as teens followed her. Through the corridor and down the hallway were about 4 large elevators encased in glass all but the platform. Once at the elevator Shu slightly groaned to himself at the sight of it.

 _'Are you kidding me!? Not even on campus for five minutes and I'm already back on another deathtrap!'_ He thought horrified at going on the elevator.

"Come on." Es sighed in exhaustion already knowing what's coming grabbing his wrist and dragged him into the elevator. There were benches inside, two on each side as Misaki stood near the panels. Es and Shu went on one side while Naoto and Raquel went on another.

"Okay everybody settled?" she asked looking around and took notice of Shu's green face. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just has a bit trouble with motion sickness but other than that he's good." Naoto quickly answered.

"Yes, annoying but nothing he can't handle," Raquel added. Shu glared at both occupants and was about to retort until the elevator started moving and just like that he felt queasy in his stomach.

"When the school's over we're getting you some patches afterwards." Es whispered earning a look of bewilderment from him. "….period." Shu sighed mentally before groaning again tightly holding his stomach. "Come here," she ordered pulling him up the seat and rested his head onto her lap rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Now that we're all set on with the tour," Misaki says as the elevator lifted upwards leaving the ground area and heading towards the upper floors.

"Alright start our tour by heading off to the Spring Wing." The adult announced pressing some buttons on the control panel as the elevator stopped and suddenly moved itself over to the first building. The view of the Spring wing was magnificent, there were so many different types of colorful trees that bloom during spring season.

For all he knew, this was going to be a loooonnngg ride for him.

* * *

 **With Aria:**

Aria was walking in a forest far out in the Aki district to meet up with Ragna and Noel or as her brother called them her friends. They weren't really so buddy-buddy with each other, well she wasn't. She always switched her persona whenever she wasn't around her brother or Es, she goes from warm-friendly person to a cold and emotionless warrior.

 _'I wonder how my brother's doing on his first day._ ' she wondered with a worried expression. It's not that she was worried about her brother being on his own, it was about his trust. He was too trusting and naïve that people could take advantage of him very quickly if given the chance, it's why she refused to let him go anywhere on his own unless he was with her, Ayane, or his friends.

"Hey Aria, get your head out of the damn clouds will you?" a voice called out in an annoyed tone. Aria looked up and saw the two people that she was friends with. Ragna The Bloodedge, leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed and Noel Vermillion who gazing at the sky with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Nice to see you too, Albino," Aria replied rolling her eyes as a tick mark appeared on the older male's forehead.

"I have a name dammit."

"Don't care," she replied turning her gaze to Noel. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing really." the blonde replied turning her head towards Aria. "Also lighten up will you, we've been teammates for a year I thought Ragna and I earned your trust by now."

"You've earned my trust, but that doesn't mean I have to play nice." She remarked as Noel crossed her arms and gave her pout.

"Spoilsport."

"Anyway, another Gate has appeared," Aria said earning a groan from the swordsman.

"Ugh, seriously, those things are more annoying than damn the NOL. What type of Gate is it, this time?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"A red one," she replied.

"At least it's something easy, alright let's get this over with," Ragna said already walking ahead of the two. Noel then decided to bring up a topic with Aria about her brother.

"So where's Shu?" she asked her as Aria gave her a blank stare. "I haven't seen the little kid in awhile, it's been what 6 months since I last seen him?"

"Yes, and why do you want to know about him?"

"Is it wrong for a girl to learn about her rival's well-being?" Noel asked in a faux concern.

"It is when you ask his older sister," Aria said with an emotionless tone.

"*sigh* okay okay, I just want to catch up with him and see if he's gotten better with using guns," Noel revealed.

"What, no teasing?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, there's always plenty of time for that," Noel said with a bright smile as Aria narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're planning something aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your smile is brighter than usual, you only do that when you have a crazy plan," Aria stated making Noel glare at her.

"My plans are not crazy."

"Really?" Aria challenged before turning her head to Ragna. "Hey Ragna, are her plans crazy?"

"Yes," he answered firmly not even turning his head back to look at the smirk on Aria's face or Noel pouting.

* * *

 **Back at Renegade Academy:**

After Misaki navigated the four through the entire school for about an hour and giving them a giant lecture about the history of Tenki City, they returned to the main lobby as the elevator slowly descended to the ground with Shu twitching on the floor and eyeing the door like an animal who needed to go.

"And that concludes the end of our tour." Misaki says that landed back to the main lobby. "Now if you all would follow me—" she was cut off as Shu zipped out the elevator to the nearest trash bin and threw up. His cries of throwing up earned looks of confusion and wary from the other students around him.

"Dude, that's disgusting." Naoto commented at him and the others came out of the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette noticed Raquel pinching her nose and grimaced expression. "What's with you?"

"Shu's cries of gasping are releasing a foul odor and it's making me sick." She says as Shu suddenly stops and looks at the vampire with a glare, face green and everything.

"Well excuse me _princess_ but I've been on that cursed thing you call an _elevator_ for too long and my stomach couldn't handle it anymore." He retorted before throwing his head back down in the bin and released his contents once more.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we get our school uniforms do you?" Es inquired asking the tour guide ignoring her friends argument.

"Of course, right this way." Misaki instructed leading the way as everyone followed, Es dragging Shu by the back of his collar.

* * *

After getting their uniforms and schedules, Misaki announced that she had to take care of something and left them to their activities. They all traveled to the nearest bathrooms and changed into their school clothes.

"Now this isn't so bad," Naoto commented looking over his uniform. He was wearing a white gakuran, a long-sleeve collared shirt and white straight leg pants and black sneakers. "Although I wished they had black."

"You wear black all the time Naoto, perhaps once you should appreciate the change of color," Raquel commented as she walked out. She had on a white seifuku, with long black socks and brown loafers. With an additional red ribbon underneath the collar.

"This coming from vampire who wears nothing but a cloak." As soon as he said those words, he felt a small amount of killing intent coming from the blonde.

"I'm sorry...did you say something?"

"Nope….nothing at all."

"No fighting," Es said almost robotically coming out of the lockers wearing the same outfit that the vampire had, only difference was the color of her ribbon which was blue instead of red. She turned her head around staring at the doors blankly. "Shu."

Hearing his name, the teen walked out and wearing a different male uniform than Naoto. He was wearing a black collared short-sleeve shirt with blue straight leg pants and black sneakers. "Is this really necessary, I can't even put on the stupid tie!" he complained holding up the cloth gripped in his right hand.

"Quit whining about it and just deal with it," Raquel said not wanting to listen with Shu's complaining.

Shu just scoffed at her before turning his head at a nearby window, seeing himself in the uniform and groaned. "I feel like a damn mime."

"Well, all you're missing is face paint and a black cap." Naoto joked at his rival who gave him a heated glare as his right eyebrow twitch.

"Screw you," he said as Es came over and grabbed the tie from his hand. "What are you-?"

"Hold still..." she ordered softly as she fixed his tie. "Done, now you don't look like a mime."

"Thanks, Es," he said smiling at her. Es felt her heart skip a beat seeing his smile and blushed a bit. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded her head in return.

"So Misaki said we go to our homerooms now?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah and that is-" Shu paused as he took out his class schedule which he stuffed into his pants pocket and looked over it. As they all hover over the paper, they read over the classes that Shu had on his paper.

 _ **9:30-9:50 Homeroom (F3 Room 32)**_

 _ **9:55-10:55 Mathematics (Monday and Wednesday), Science (Tuesday and Thursday)**_

 _ **11:00-12:00 History (Monday and Wednesday), English (Tuesday and Thursday)**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 (Lunch)**_

 _ **1:05-2:00 Physical Education/Combat Training (Drive)**_

 _ **2:05-3:05 Elective**_

"At 9:30," Shu commented as he looked up at the clock on the wall before realizing something. "Wait a sec?"

"What is it?"

"I only have two rooms listed, and that's the homeroom and gym, there's no room number for the others ones," he explained as he held his schedule up. "See?"

"That is rather odd," Raquel said.

"Do you think it's a glitch or something?"

"No, I wouldn't say that," Es said as she looked over her schedule. "Because mine has the same thing."

"As does mine," Naoto added showing his paper while Raquel nodded in agreement with hers.

"Having trouble?" All fours heads turned to the new voice as and saw a girl about Shu's height with long dark hair and pale skin with purple eyes. Her hair tied into a long pony tail that reached down to her waist.

"Um yes, our classes," Shu explained as he showed and pointed to the words of his schedule.

"Oh, that's not wrong that's how it is. All first-year students have their subjects taught in one classroom except Combat Training," she replied.

"Your kidding?" Naoto says in disbelief

"*Giggle* nope that's just how it is."

"How do you know that?"

"My sister, she's a second year here, and she informed me on what it's like the first year, so I came prepared," she says as she leaned into Shu's face making him back up a bit. "If you want I could lead you guys there what's the room number."

"Uh...Floor 3 Room 32..." he answered slowly.

"Wonderful! You have the same homeroom as me." She cheered while clapping her hands together.

"Who are you?"

"Oh forgive me, my name is Alice Souleater, it's nice to meet you all." She introduced herself before grabbing Shu's wrist and smiled at him. "Come on let's get to class."

"Wait-I can-Ah!" he was cut off as Alice started walking en route dragging Shu as the others stared at them.

"Well...that was something," Naoto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll say. A bit energetic she is don't you think?" Raquel added. Suddenly they both felt a small wave of uneasiness come from behind, turning they saw Es' aura slowly forming as she gazed at where Shu and Alice were walking.

"Uh..." Naoto tried to speak but immediately shut up when Es looked at him with a standard gaze.

"I don't like her, nor do I trust her," she said as she walked forward and followed them. Naoto stared at her a little frightened while Raquel giggled silently to herself.

 _'Someone's jealous._ _'_ she said mentally as she and Naoto followed heading to class.

After taking the elevator (much to Shu's dismay) and walking a few paces down the hall, the group arrived at their destination and were now outside of the classroom. During the whole thing, Alice never let go of Shu's wrist as the said boy tried to softly remove his hand from her grasp, but it was strong. He could hear Naoto and Raquel snickering and feel the heated glare from Es, leaving him to frown at her expression.

"Wait here," Alice ordered as she went into the classroom leaving the others behind. Shu turned around, and suddenly Es' face was right in front of him as her gaze bored into his startling him.

"Ok um that was...uh..." he started off trying to find the right words to say but couldn't.

Es raised her hand up to his forehead and flicked it.

"Ow." Shu groaned rubbing the aching area as Es turned away and crossed her arms leaving him to frown. ' _Did I do something wrong?'_ he thought to himself.

"All right, you may come in." a voice called out to them signaling to walk in the room. Entering the room, they walked in front of the teacher and turned to the classroom remaining silent. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves, no need to be shy." she gestured.

"I guess I'll go first." "Hello my name is Shu Rinyuko, and I'm 17 years old, Nice to meet you all." Shu smiled as he introduced himself before all eyes moved from him to Es.

"Es Mitsurugi, 17 years old. Please take care of me." Es had a natural expression on her face as she introduced herself.

"Hi, guys. The name's Naoto Kurogane, same age as Es and Shu. I hope we all can get along." Naoto rubbed the back of his head at the end, nervous being around so many people thanks to his claustrophobia.

"Please to make your acquaintance, my name is Raquel Alucard. I look forward to getting to know you." The vampire said giving a bow at the beginning of her introduction. As the class welcomed them the teacher assigned them the free seats near the window in the back. Shu sat on the end with Es to his right, Naoto behind him and Raquel behind Es.

"Okay class, now that introductions are over we will head straight to work. Up first Math." The teacher said taking out a math textbook.

"Oh, this is gonna suck." Shu thought as he took his notebook and began writing notes for his first subject of the day.

* * *

 **Timeskip:**

After a brutal two hours of note-taking, the bell rung signaling lunchtime allowing Shu to sigh in relief as he could now take a break.

"Phew, finally no more lessons." He banged his head onto his desk not really caring if it hurt or not. He heard multiple people leave the room and out to the café or some other part of the school to eat, not that he really cared he just wanted to relax. He was about to when suddenly he felt tapping on the base of his skull, groaning he looked up and saw Es' face close to his.

"Exhausted?" she said emotionlessly, but he could hear the amusement within her voice. Instead of answering he slammed his head back onto his desk clearly tired.

"Ugh!"

"Come on, Raquel insisted the four of us having lunch on the rooftop," Es said as she continued tapping Shu's skull with her finger hoping that he would get annoyed from it. Unfortunately for her, Shu just lazily tried to swap her finger away from his head.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like to talk with Alice instead of me?" she whispered with a bitter tone. That instantly caused him to look up and turned his head to her who was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said looking away from him and out the window.

"What's wrong with her? It's not like I wanted to be rude, but Alice wanted to help, so I didn't say anything. Still..." Looking at Es, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Even though to others she was showing a blank face, underneath he could see that she was hurt about what happened. He knew that Es was a little overprotective of him like his sister, but he was the same way. Earlier when they introduced themselves to the class, he saw some of his classmates mostly the male side, stare at Es with looks of that annoyed him, more than annoyed more like it pissed him off. He didn't know why but he growled silently and felt the urge to kill every male for staring at his best friend like that.

Same thing happened two years back when some random teen tried to put the moves on Es. Even though she wasn't interested in him, Shu watched all of it with an emotionless stare. And when the dude ran a hand along her back...he found himself in a coma for two months. Aria and Es never seen him that angry, hell he never thought he could get that angry. Around that time Es refused to talk to him for about a week and then when they did, they acted like nothing happened.

Wait a minute...

' _Dammit. So that's why she's upset...I need to fix this.'_

Realizing his mistake, Shu packed his stuff together and stood up. "Okay. Let's go," he announced confusing Es until he grabbed her hand.

"H-Hey what are you-?"

"Just follow me," he said as they walked through the halls. They received stares from other students, but neither of them care. The only thing Shu was worried about was making his best friend happy again while Es kept on blank-faced, but inwardly she was filled joy, and if the hallways weren't loaded at the moment, she would've slightly blushed from the hand to hand contact.

After taking the elevator, they were on the rooftop which was a beautiful view. The roof was as big as the classrooms were. A few tables and benches around the place along with a few colorful trees, so colorful and pretty. It was like a spring season garden.

"It's beautiful," Es commented.

"Yeah," Shu added as he looked around the garden.

"Um...you can let go of my hand now…" Es muttered looking away from him. Shu gazed down and quickly let go with a nervous chuckle.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's fine."

"Hey, guys!" Their heads turned towards the sound of the voice seeing Naoto and Raquel at a table underneath a tree and near the edge of the roof with guardrails.

Heading over and sitting down, all four teens started eating their lunches while talking about whatever was on their minds.

"Ah Omelette, you never ceased to satisfy my hunger," Shu said as he ate a piece and started chewing.

"That looks really good, but I doubt that you made it yourself, probably bought from a store." Naoto guessed as he chowed on some sushi while Raquel sipped some tea.

"No numbskull, Aria made this for me before I left. She offered one for Es, but we were in a hurry."

"Mmhm." said girl nodded her head as she ate a spoonful of pudding.

"So what's after this?"

"Combat Training," Raquel announced.

"Finally something that involves using our fists."

"Are you that eager to fight someone?" she asked

"Eh, just a little bit," Shu said as he inched his right thumb and index finger together.

"Really?"

Shu smiled and let out a small laugh before speaking. "Okay you got me, I'm excited about it. I get to fight new people, and I can enjoy a class where I don't have to sit down and take notes all day." the girls sighed at his statement while Naoto agreed with him.

"Can't argue with that." They were about to go back to eating until Shu suddenly remembered what he needed to do.

"Oh that's right, hey um Es?" he called gaining the girl's attention before looking at her with a frown. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I didn't mean to be rude with Alice, but in doing so, I kinda neglected your feelings. Even though when I could've said something to stop her I didn't and let it happen. I'm really sorry."

Naoto and Raquel were really surprised at the gunner's words. They've never heard him sound so sincere before.

Shu was left with no answer and was about to go back to eating until he found a spoonful of pudding in front of his face. Confused, he looked at Es who had a tint of red within her cheeks.

"Here."

"Um..wha-"

"I'll forgive you...if you share some of your food," she muttered. Shu wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to make her happy, so he if it meant sharing his food then he'll do it.

"Okay." He said. He was about to say something else until Es pushed the spoon into his mouth allowing him to eat the pudding. Taking it out of his mouth, Shu moved his tongue around and smack his lips a few times before his eyes lit up. "Wow, that's some delicious pudding!"

"Thank you."

"Alright now your turn," he announced as Es opened her mouth. He did the same thing, pushing the food into her mouth and pulled out the fork. She chewed the food a few times before swallowing it down her throat.

"T-that's also really good. T-thank you for sharing," she said as she smiled at him. He nodded his head back and smiled at her, glad that she wasn't sad anymore.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Both teens froze and turned their heads toward Naoto and Raquel who were smirking. "What? Forget that we were still here?" Naoto teased as Es fidgeted her fingers together and Shu rubbed the back of his neck.

' _I'm so glad that Aria's not here.'_ Both mages thought as they tried to reduce their blushing cheeks.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Ragna and Noel stared at the silver-haired girl as she suddenly sneezed out of nowhere.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Aria waved off before her eyebrows raised up in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I've just missed something, something funny. Hmph." Aria says as she continued walking ahead, both teens looked at each other before shrugging it off and followed afterwards continuing on the path of their mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm taking all of the earlier chapters (Intro Arc) and put them into their own story. Summaries will be a little longer as the story progresses.**

 **Next Time- Chapter 2: Surprise Attack!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Attack!

After eating lunch, the group headed to the gymnasium located in the Summer Wing. There were some more students aside from them out on the field receiving instruction, some Shu's never seen before and others quite familiar with. Judging from their uniform they attended a different school.

"So this is combat class…?" Naoto observed the students, smiling with a hint of excitement to get started. A sentiment shared with Shu. Raquel could never understand men, always itching to hit something like a bunch of barbaric animals. She didn't pay the excited duo any mind as they conversed like children about what these students were capable of and all that nonsense.

She separated from the boys and continued into the locker room to change from her school attire to the clothes distributed by the school for combat training. Quite bland in her opinion, but not wretched. A moment of thought and Raquel decided to wear her own clothes, much more fitted for casual wear, but much better and more relaxing then those given to her by the school: a white collared long sleeve blouse and stylish mini skirt with knee-high boots; a red bow tied around her left leg and red ribbon around her collar.

"You and Shu, hm?" Raquel suddenly spoke.

"What about me and Shu?" Es asked.

"Don't you have feelings for him? Are you not going to share them?"

"I think you're mistaken."

"Then you wouldn't mind if that one girl captured his heart? Her name was Alice, correct?" Raquel said.

"I don't trust that girl and I wouldn't allow Shu to have his emotions toyed with or taken advantage of. They would have to go through me first." Es proclaimed, unaware she had fallen face first into Raquel's ploy. It took her a moment of her staring for realization to dawn on her. The anger which swelled within simmered, replaced by embarrassment. "You were saying?"

"…Nothing."

Getting changed and meeting everyone else outside, Shu's voice was the first to be heard coming onto the massive field.

"Now THIS is more like it." Shu wasn't referring to the field though. Divergent of his enthusiasm towards the open space, most of it directed to his gym clothes: a black hoodie, gray shirt, dark grey gloves, and black shoes. Two holsters latched onto his knees with another holster for his knife behind his waist. He wasn't a fan of the school's regulated uniform. Out here, he could wear whatever he wished. Though that happiness became annoyance when he felt someone push by him, clearly on purpose.

"Hey, what was that for?" Shu directed to the white-haired girl who pushed him, her hair in a short bob cut and orange eyes spewing this revolting sense of superiority.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." She said in a harsh tone.

"You could've said excuse, you know? Or, I don't know… go around me?" Shu argued.

"Hmph. Why should I show any sort of respect to a weakling like you? And if me pushing you is really getting under your skin, you don't belong here."

"Tch. Who pissed in your cereal bowl this morning?" He bit.

"Such a vulgar tongue… Here I thought you couldn't be any more repulsive."

"Why I outta—!"

"Stop," Raquel put a hand out to stop him. "Arguing with someone as arrogant as her who's been pampered since day one doesn't know the value of hard work, so she wouldn't understand anything you said."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, vampire. Shouldn't you be hiding in the shadows?" She bit.

"Hmph. You have quite the tongue yourself. A bit hypercritical, yes? And if you believe those silly little superstitions about vampires, then you are more of a fool then a thought." Raquel said.

"No, I think you're the true fool if you believe just because a few people accept you means everyone will." A smirk appeared across her face. "Your kind doesn't belong here and never will."

"I have heard that many times before. If you are going to try and anger me, can you at least try? I'm falling asleep. Such a pathetic woman… Mmm… no, woman is too good for you. Witch, perhaps? Yes! That is a good nickname for someone as ugly as you."

"How dare you!"

"How dare me?" Raquel put a hand on her hip. "Do you truly believe you are better than everyone? You who has shown me you lack any sort of decent quality that leads me to believe you can back up your words? The weaker the dog the more it will bark, as the saying goes. Now kindly step aside. Just being in your presence irks me." She said that last part with enough venom to send a shiver up their collective spines and those who stopped to listen to the argument.

"Look at the pups staring each other down like that. I wonder… who's the predator and pray in this situation?" A gruff voice cracked the tension risen between the two girls, their attention directed to their teacher, Azrael. His eyes, even though non-lethal, sent shiver up all their spines as they immediately stiffened. The closer the bulky man got, the heavier the atmosphere seemed to get. His long blue hair swayed with each powerful step, his white jacket thrown over his shoulder to display his battle-hardened body and the many tattoos covering it. He came to a stop at the five troublemakers. "Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to see who comes out on top, mock battles don't begin until tomorrow. It's shame, but we need to save the harvesting until then."

'Harvesting?' Shu didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, sir. Please excuse my behavior," the white-haired girl bowed to Azrael, the first show of respect they've seen since they met her.

"If we're all done with this pointless drama, line up and head over to the bleachers so we can begin. Get moving." Azrael spoke casually, but even his casual tone held enough authority to get them moving. The white-haired girl snuck in a sharp gaze and snarl at Raquel before following the crowd of students to where Azrael designated. While walking, Naoto caught up to Raquel.

"You ok?"

"Please. Something so childish won't faze me. Unlike some people, I have some self-control over my emotions." Raquel directed that line at Shu and he just groaned, the vampire truly in the right on this one. Once they took their seats, Azrael began. Sadly, he had to start with introductions. Possibly the most drolling part of this entire year in his opinion. Thankfully they got through it pretty quickly, these students anxious to test themselves against the classmates. He liked that. Some of these students had some rather interesting drives, while others just… argued still.

Azrael had a thought to just run some mock battles since that Shu guy and the girl from earlier were still at each other's throats. He shrugged and decided to handle this matter with a different approach. At least this way he wouldn't get an earful.

"Alright pups, shut up because I'm only gonna say this once. As an opening this week, you will have two curriculums to perform in, mock battles and survival. As you all know, we can't do either of those things, so today we'll be doing an obstacle course." Mutterings of confusion erupted and were silenced when he put a hand up. "Each of you will team up with a partner and race through a very dangerous, timed, active trap course. To properly complete, both members much touch all green pads throughout the course and cross the line." A dangerous grin appeared when he directed his gaze towards Shu and his company. "And you two will be the first ones up."

"What!?" His fingers pointed towards Shu and Raquel.

* * *

"Hah!" Aria shouted slashing down her sixth monster that came from the red gate, her katana dripping in blood. About to move on to the next one, a growl from behind contorted her body to face it, its large claws already coming down. Just in the nick of time did one of Noel's bullet's pass through its skull as the large beast fell with a hard thud.

Over with Ragna, his blade remained deadlocked with another beast: a one-eyed Cyclops, its body rippled with muscles, its vein pulsing as it tried to get its mace through Ragna's defenses. Ragna swung up to break off the monster off and went straight for its chest seeing an opening, but the large beast was surprisingly quick to recover. He jumped out the way for the electric-charged mace to crash into the dirt; using his momentum, Ragna leapt inward to drive his massive blade through the monster's heart. Before it could try and bring its mace down again, Ragna's blade transformed into a scythe within him, half the cyclops above the blade while the other half remained beneath. But it didn't for long as the upper half slid off his weapon and fell with a thud, his lower body falling next.

"Well, that was annoying." Ragna swung off the blood on his sword before latching it back on his waist.

"Thankfully that was the last of the Zalcons and Cyclops'." Aria couldn't sense anymore.

"We finished up quicker than before," Noel noted.

"That's because you weren't in the way so much," Ragna joked and Noel pouted. Her brow then furrowed when his knit.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… Wasn't this a little easy?" Ragna remarked.

"So you noticed too?" Aria looked the where the gate once poured out monsters. She continued seeing Noel clearly didn't get the picture. "When the gates close, the beasts and such who came from it vanish too. So why didn't they?" Aria looked to the bushes. "Huh? Why didn't they vanish? Come out and explain yourself!"

"I've been found out… You've got some sharp intuition." A deep voice came from the foliage. The moment his tall, well-built form showed itself from the greenery, their hands were already on their weapons. His armor-clad boots and knightly sword sheathed on his back clacked with each step, the red cape on his back swaying in the wind. He came to a halt just feet before the trio, his purple eyes calm and almost excited.

"You know this chump?" Ragna asked.

"No, we don't know each other. Well… she doesn't know me, but I know her. Not personally though."

"A stalker? Great…" Aria groaned.

"Na, I'm just a swordsman looking for an opponent to help test my skills. My blade has gotten very dull lately trying to find some worthy opponents, and it looks like I've got 'em."

"Who are you?" Noel asked.

"I told you, just a swordsman looking for a good match. But if you need a name, just call me Sirius. Sorry about all this ruckus, but I need to scope the power of one of Ayane Rinyuko's kids." Sirius said.

"How do you know my mother?" Aria's gaze became cold and her voice as sharp as her blade. Sirius just chuckled, amused.

"Did I make you angry? Good. How about this? If you beat me or even give me a good match to get my blood boiling again, I'll tell you anything. Sounds fair right?"

"But I won't be able to kill you that way," Aria bit.

"Feisty, aren't we? Well, killing me won't amount to anything if you're left with more questions than answers." Sirius smiled when he saw her teeth. "What do you say, Aria? A friendly match? One on one, of course. Even I know it would be stupid to fight against all three of you at once."

"You don't seem too scared," Ragna noted.

"My face is just a mask, I'm actually pretty scared. Honest." Sirius claimed.

"Whatever. Hey, Aria, you gonna do this?"

"I don't think he'd make me leave otherwise…" Aria stepped forward, form prepared. "You two stay out of this."

"Alright," Ragna backed up to lean against a nearby tree.

"A-are we really just going to watch!?" Noel gasped.

"Pretty much. Besides… it's not our business to get involved. You know that, right?"

"But…"

"Now, shall we begin?" Sirius held a stance. A moment of silence passed before the two threw themselves at each other, the sound of their blades locking ringing through the air.

* * *

"Great! This is just freakin' perfect!" Shu yelled, frustrated chosen as one of the runners for the obstacle course. His growling and grumbling wafting through the forest terrain: one of the two territories of the obstacle course. Oh yeah, and he and Raquel were partners… really? Just when he believed his day would get better, it didn't.

"You have yourself to blame for arguing with that girl," Raquel told him.

"Me!? YOU singled her you and basically called her a which, not me! Don't blame me for this," he exclaimed to the vampire.

Raquel scoffed. "Enough with your childish complaints. If you had just let that woman go without saying a word we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?"

Shu eyebrows twitched at her words before he turned around and slammed his fist into a nearby tree, taking his anger out on the wood.

 _'I don't know who annoys me more her or Asani? I swear to Amaterasu that if we actually survive this, I'll be freakin' amazed.'_

* * *

In the bleachers, Naoto and Es watched the pair with worried eyes. Naoto scratched the back of his head. "This… isn't gonna end well. Those two are… uh, what's the word?"

"I believe the word you're looking for his 'incompatible'," Es said.

"Yeah, that's it," he nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be fun~" Alice cheerfully spoke, her lips split in a smile that reflected the jovial gleam in her eyes, Es' vacant of life staring Alice down. Shu and Raquel were currently up against Asani and a boy with gauntlets, the gleam in her eyes growing tremendously, well aware of the spat the three had prior. Naoto was a little concerned. They had no doubt in Shu and Raquel's abilities, but together? Asani may pose a problem. That and her ability was still unknown. To be that cocky, she must've been a somewhat capable fighter. Naoto just hoped they could pull through.

* * *

"Okay, all we have to do is locate the green pads, press them, then beat Asani and her partner, right?" Shu asked.

Raquel nodded. "Correct. However, if we are to do this, we must do this together. Even though the very notion vexes me."

"Feeling's mutual," he fired back. Quickly Shu tackled Raquel hearing a click when her foot touched the ground, not a moment too soon as the landmine buried beneath the earth erupted.

* * *

Naoto shot up. "Are you kidding!?"

"That was a lot faster than I thought," Azrael said.

"What was that!?" Naoto demanded an answer from Azrael as he grinned.

"You think there wouldn't be any traps laying around? A battle is a war… and no war is played clean. Just like in a real-life situation, you renegades need to keep your eyes peeled. Each zone is filled with traps… and you'll soon find out what those are. If you think some landmine is bad, just wait. But I have to say, I'm impressed. Kids' got sharp reflexes. Maybe he'll make a worthy pray after all, but he still needs to be seasoned, heh heh."

Naoto sweatdropped. "You aren't… planning on eating my friend, right?"

* * *

Shu looked behind him and gasped at the massive crater where Raquel and he once stood. "That was too close." He stood up and extended a helping hand to Raquel. She took it, ashamed he saved her of all people from some primitive trap she should have been able to detect. "You alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Raquel examined the crater. "I can only suspect there are more scattered about the topography, and I doubt there are just landmines. We must be more vigilant from now on."

He beamed. "No, YOU need to be more vigilant from now on."

An embarrassed blush seared her cheeks. "Hmph! I would advise you not get ahead of yourself. And stop smiling. It is making my skin crawl." Raquel continued on as Shu chuckled after her, groaning knowing he wouldn't let this go for a long time.

* * *

The obstacle course continued, spectators astonished as both sides charged through. Naoto's concerns thankfully rested seeing Raquel and Shu working relatively well together. But his worries deflected to Es who hadn't even been watching, focused on Alice and that glare didn't seem anything remotely friendly. Naoto snapped his fingers. "Hello, Es? Anyone home?"

Es jolted. "H-hm?"

"You ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm just thinking about Raquel and Shu actually passing this exam. I still have my doubts. Maybe… sixty percent?"

Alice winced. "Where's the other forty?"

"While both sides are working in a functional way, there are many flaws that keep them from fully utilizing each other. Shu is far too reckless and will jump into battle without consoling Raquel at all… but she can be just as stubborn as him at times. She's so confident in her abilities working alone is what she believes to be the best and only option." Es explained. "Besides, 'winning' isn't everything.'

Naoto blinked owlishly. "W-well, when you put it like that…"

"…they're basically screwed." Alice finished.

Azrael caught the trio's conversation, grinning. 'She's pretty sharp already realizing what's going on. Now I've got two to look out for for a decent meal. I thought of quitting too… Maybe I'll keep my resignation for a little longer.'

* * *

About an hour had passed and Raquel and Shu finally took out the last animal bot, the two a bit worn battling through more than a few dozen of these guys. Most were pretty weak, others put up enough of a fight to make them pant. She patted the dust off of her clothes as Shu lit the green pad. "I think that's the last one. And hey," a wide grin peeled his lips as he pointed to a pillar a little ways away, "we're almost done! Hello~ freedom!"

"…This is too easy."

Raquel's comment quirked his brow. "What do you mean?"

"No traps or bots awaiting our inevitable arrival, and I can't sense a single presence—magic or not. We should tread cautiously. Expect the unexpected you."

"Uh… like that?" Shu pointed up to a UFO floating above them.

"Not, really… but I suppose this constitutes as 'unexpected'."

From the UFO-like object hovering them, an unidentified object fell from the craft and crashed into the ground raising a plume of dust from the earth. Once the dust cleared they got a better view of the mysterious object: it was a T-rex shaped bot, electricity coursing through its metallic, mangled body. "Are we suppose to fight this thing?"

"It would appear we _were_ supposed too." Raquel noted the dents and such, crossing over and tapping the bot. They looked ahead.

"I guess things really can't be simple."

* * *

Back outside the obstacle course, Azrael muttered examining the robot. "That's not right. How come that thing is already dismantled?" Was there some kind of glitch in the system? He ruled out self-destruction since the damaged sustained weren't caused by some meltdown.

"Um, did they pass?" Alice wondered.

Naoto frowned. "I don't think so. Hey, teach, what's going on? Judging by that look in your eyes, this wasn't part of the course."

"Who knows? Azani and her partner are doing just fine, their guardian active." Azrael observed the other screen where Azani and her partner were battling against their guardian modeled after the Egyptian god of death, Anubis. Trinity thought it would be fitting. A growl rumbled in his chest as the image of Shu and Raquel went out, only showing static, warranting worry from the entire class. He checked the many camera's posted about, confused as to why only the ones in Raquel and Shu's course were out of commission.

* * *

"Shu, stop," Raquel ordered.

"C'mon, we're almost here. We can't stop now."

"Even though this entire situation reeks of suspicion? I was willing to overlook the destroyed robot figuring that maybe the true guardian was up ahead, but I feel nothing. …And I have grown very tired of being followed." Raquel turned about face to the stalker who finally decided to come out of hiding, her long, pale-purple hair swaying, her armor-clad boots clanking with each footfall.

Raquel's eye twitched. "Do not insult me. I am a full-blooded vampire. But who are you? If you have the gall to stalk me, the least you can do it introduce yourself now."

The woman just giggled and looked at Shu, her grin nothing friendly. Ever more threatening and eyes growing sadistic and psychotic as she materialized a long sword in her hand. "It's nice to see you, Shu Rinyuko. I know it's your first time meeting me, but I'm gonna have to make you bleed for me if that's not too much to ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was edited by my friend BlackSavior who recently went offline. Big shout out to him for helping me with this. Check out his stories, they are really good and awesome as hell!**

 **Again thank you Blacksavior, brother and friend for helping me with this, we'll miss you.**

 **HellLaser descending back to Hell.**


End file.
